Yue Zhong's Forces
Government The separation between the government and army ensured that those of higher positions would not be overcompensated from both sides. After Yue Zhong had carried out the reorganization of the troops, he also began separating government officials from the military into two divisions. However, due to the fact that they were in a war situation, the government also implemented a rank system. Officials would be compensated accordingly with their rank. Economy Chen Jianfeng was extremely efficient, and his methods and work ethics were extremely resolute. Under his supervision, Yue Zhong’s government swiftly issued out a currency called the Grand Central Empire Dollar as the new form of currency. 1 Central Dollar could be used to buy a jin of cornmeal within the rules Yue Zhong established for food companies, and 2 Central Dollars could be used to buy a jin of rice. At the same time, there were various other items that can be bought, including cigarettes, milk, soap, canned Beast Meat, canned Type 2 Beast Meat. Yue Zhong was extremely generous with his own troops who had fought hard for him, they had decent amounts of food. In between their training gaps, they also spent time and resources within the county, bringing all sorts of economic growth within the county. It seemed that overnight, various snack stalls, bread shops, hair styling salons, restaurants, etc. all sprung up. Yue Zhong then issued out salaries to the military and government, allowing them to spend them as necessary within the counties. As the Central Dollar could be used directly to purchase food, the strength and credibility immediately gave the survivors the confidence to accept it as the new currency replacing the previous renminbi. Furthermore, many shops had the stock of Type 2 Beast Meat. Amongst the survivors, many of them had experienced and gone through so many setbacks. They recognized the importance and value of the Type 2 Beast Meat. Many of them had their hearts set aflame, wishing to own a Type 2 Beast Meat as an insurance for their lives in the future. Of course, the Type 2 Beast Meat could not be purchased so easily. Yue Zhong had set a price of 10,000 Central Dollars on each canned Type 2 Beast Meat. Type 2 Mutant Beasts weren’t easy to kill after all. To even encounter them, one had to travel to places where the Mutant Beasts were strong and ferocious, if he were to be careless, he could meet a few different Type 2 Mutant Beasts, if that happens, Yue Zhong would also lose his life. The moment the currency was introduced, both counties seemed to regain their vigor, and many survivors started showcasing and making use of their abilities and knowledge prior to the apocalypse, and started up their own shops. There was a huge variety of snacks, and various shops had sprung up due to demand. Both counties displayed a thriving scene. SY County Xinglong Street, Nanshan Street as well as Xingye Street were all near the river, and there were many survivors living there. Most of them were prostitutes, thieves, robbers, kids, old people, hoodlums and even gang members. Furthermore, the 3 streets were dilapidated. Dirty water ran in the ditches and it was smelly beyond words. By throwing the 3 streets to Yue Zhong, Wen Baoguo could stop worrying about the situation there and save on rations as well. The 3 streets had plenty of apartments, if squeezed a little bit, he could fit two to three thousand people there. With these 3 streets, Yue Zhong could also be considered to gain a foothold in SY County, or a stronghold. And all he paid was 150 tonnes of food. Intelligence Guo Yu is in charge of gathering intelligence. Obtaining intelligence was a very important task. If they received knowledge of an impending zombie horde, they could set things in motion to prepare for a counter-attack or defense. Therefore, there was a specific department set up purely for gathering information. Ammunition Research Department After obtaining the base, the first thing Yue Zhong did was to scout for talents. In the midst of those thousands of people, there were 6 who possessed the skill of knowing how to reuse ammunition. Of course, none of them possessed actual experience. When Gao Ying joined the ammunition research department, he quickly imparted the technique and knowledge to the 300 people that Yue Zhong had selected to join the department. In the midst of these 300, the ratio of males to females was 50:50, and all of them cherished their jobs, as it meant that they would be able to earn their keep. However, things were not that simple as Yue Zhong originally thought: while Gao Ying had taught the skills required, the core materials needed were beyond what Yue Zhong’s camp could produce on a large-scale basis. Due to the fact that there were no specialists who could manufacture ammunition, Gao Ying could only head to the processing plants and lead the manufacturing of ammunition heads. The gunpowder and primer required also needed Gao Ying to assign people to manufacture. In a short time, it was not possible to start large-scale ammunition production. Yue Zhong constructed his own factory, that specialized in refilling bullets and could produce 20,000 bullets a day. In a month, the workers could churn out 600,000 bullets. Although the refilled bullets were less accurate, under heavy fire, they could cause waves of zombies to fall. Resources After the apocalypse, steel was an extremely useful resource as well, it could be used to manufacture blades, spears, arrows, steel barbed wires, steel lines, etc. that were helpful in the fight against zombies. Big Stone Town had a small steel factory as well, however the small steel factory was limited by resources, its maximum output was about 6000 tonnes before it had to stop production. It wasn’t like the days of before, where one could purchase raw materials easily. However, humankind could triumph over every other species and become dominant was because humans were resourceful and intelligent. Those vehicles that could not be operated due to fuel issues were stripped down on orders from Guo Yu. The important parts were kept well, while the rest of the steel were sent back to be melted down. Protocol Yue Zhong’s protocol when encountering armed personnel was to first make them give up their weapons, then he would assist. Otherwise letting other parties join his ranks was too dangerous. Combat Units (Disbanded) Yue Zhong decided that their troops would be split into three different groups and rankings. Official team members on top, preliminary team members next, and outside personnel last. Wages for these teams will also be split into three levels. Official team members received twenty five grams of rice in wages per day. Preliminary members received sixteen grams. Outside personnel received six grams of rice. As for the other Always Bright Village personnel, twice a day provide them with enough gruel to keep them alive. They used rice to pay for the services of Always Bright Villagers. If they wanted to live better, they needed to work hard and contribute. Newly recruited members belonged to the outside personnel. After killing five ordinary zombies, outside personnel could be promoted to preliminary members. After preliminary members killed twenty ordinary zombies, they could be promoted to official team members. Each unit captain would be official team members, and enjoy official team member treatment. Apart from them, the other personnel would temporarily be preliminary members. After they accumulate sufficient achievements, they would be promoted. The family members of the men who die will be taken care of. They will receive a preliminary team member salary and treatment. Anyone who retreats without the command will be killed on the spot. Their dependents will have their status and benefits cancelled. Lu Wen was responsible for the safeguard and distribution of goods. Da Gouzi, was assigned to assist her. Guo Yu was assigned to organize an interior affairs department. She was given six outside personnel. She started as a temporary preliminary member, and was later promoted to an official member. She chose Li Manni to be her assistant. Yue Zhong instructed Guo Yu to search for people capable of wielding weapons, machinery and vehicle maintenance, remodeling, and blacksmithing. She was to find them and bring them to Yue Zhong. Da Gouzi, Liu Yan, and Xiao Ming were promoted by Yue Zhong to squad leader. Each squad leader would manage two militants. Wang Shuang was also appointed as a squad leader by Yue, giving him two militants as his subordinates. Whereas, Chi Yang was a commander-in-chief with 5 militants as his subordinates. Very easily, Yue Zhong was able recruit 60 men, and assigned them to various positions. If Yue Zhong wanted to, they would be able to recruit 100 men with no problems. As long as there is grain, he could casually pick any of the hundreds of villagers of Always Bright Village. Of the 60 people recruited, 50 were men, they were assigned to different fighting squads, and the other ten women were assigned to be Guo Yu and Li Manni’s subordinates. Yue Zhong and Chi Yang alternated every day, taking a group to clear out the zombies in the surrounding villages, and they searched for survivors to enter under their banner. Training A simple shooting range was established in Always Bright Village. Those few team members who had never been on official missions before went out to the shooting range. Yue Zhong had specially opened a military academy, with himself as principal. The few platoon leaders who had come to his side to seek refuge from the government became lecturers and explained a variety of military combat skills to each of the commanding officers of Yue Zhong’s forces.